Finding The True Soulmate
by nikki500
Summary: It the story is set in the future, the group has grown older. Scott has become an Alpha and has his own pack. Through College he meets another Alpha like him. The pairing are Scott and o/c, Stiles and Lydia, Isaac and o/c
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/c mine.**

_It the story is set in the future, the group has grown older. Scott has become an Alpha and has his own pack. Through College he meets another Alpha like him. The pairing are Scott and o/c, Stiles and Lydia, Isaac and o/c_

Scott received a text from his mom asking where he was. It had been 3 years since Scott started college and his life took a drastic turn. Scott turned to see the girl sleeping next to him and recalls what happened three years ago.

_3 years ago_

"Scott this is it we are starting fresh and we are from the Alpha pack and mystery serial killer." Stiles said to Scott looking forward, with his arm wrapped around Lydia's waist and standing to Scott right was Isaac how grinned at that.

Elsewhere Jessica and Emma were walking to Harvard Business School. '_why I am getting a weird feeling that I am going to meet some one who is going to change my life permanently _' Jessica thought to herself while running to catch up with her best friend.

"Em why the hell did you stops?" Jess asked her best friend while getting up from the edge of the sidewalk. Emma turned and looked at Jess.

"I just remembered that we were supposed to wait for Samantha at our apartment." Emma said with a pale face. Sammy my other best friend and my cousin sister how was always late from childhood.

"Guys, how could you leave me alone in the apartment?" Sammy screamed at us while running to us. Em and I just turned around and started to talk forward. They were on there way when the bang into Scott and the gang. This caused Scott to turn and fall on his back and at the same time pulling Jess down with him. The same thing happened with Isaac and Emma though the got up quickly. However Scott and Jess stayed on ground till Emma and Samantha pulled Jess up and walking forward towards their destination.

"Who is she?" Scott looked at his group to check if they had any idea. They shook their heads for saying no then they headed to the same destination as the girls were.

_In the college_

"We are here finally and we are going to have a great time." Scott and Jess said it at the same time. They both heard this and turned around to find themselves just inches away from kissing.

"Um… Hi I'm Jessica Amelia Jackson and this is Emma Johns," Jess said while pointing to Emma on her right "and this Samantha Jackson-Andrews." Jess said pointing to Sammy to her left.

"Well I'm Scott McCall. They are Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin and Isaac Lahey." Scott Said and everyone raised their hands to hi when they heard their name.

After which they started to hang out a lot during they found out about each other history.

"Scott I need to tell you something." Jess said to Scott looked up from his book to look at his friend. "Well you see I have been hiding something from you thinking how you would react to it. I'm a werewolf that too a true alpha. Oh also Em and Sammy they are part of my pack." She finished and waited for Scott to leave. However she was surprised when he kissed on the lips.

"Then I don't think I should hide it both that I'm a werewolf and just like you a true alpha." Scott said after settling back on his chair. "Oh so is Isaac a werewolf and he decided to be in two packs mine and his and mine friend Derek Hale. Oh also Stiles and Lydia know about the whole werewolf thing for information." This caused Jess to be stress as much any longer knowing that Scott loved her and they made one more thing in common.

_Back in the present_

'Three years have passed and I haven't even gone back to Beacon Hills even once and haven't met or talked too properly to anyone there' Scott thought then saw his beautiful fiancé starting to wake up.

"Hey love, what are you thinking that got me to wake up." Jess got up and sat using Scott's bare chest as a back rest.

"Nothing just got a text my mom babe." Scott replied to Jess wrapping his arms around Jess and pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning you two, thinking to join for breakfast today before leaving for Beacon Hills?" Emma said entering the room with Isaac following. They were followed by Stiles and Lydia and Sammy and Danny. Daniel 'Danny' Mathews was another member of Scott's pack. They met each other in part-time job.

"Yeah let's eat then leave so that we arrive by dark." Jess said getting out of the bed and head to the kitchen. She took cereal for her self and Scott. Once they finished with breakfast and got ready they headed towards Beacon Hills.

Please review on whether I should continue or not and again I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/cs are mine. Nikki500


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/c mine.**

"Yeah let's eat then leave so that we arrive by dark." Jess said getting out of the bed and head to the kitchen. She took cereal for her self and Scott. Once they finished with breakfast and got ready they headed towards Beacon Hills. They drove down to Beacon Hills with each of them turn to drive.

"Guys we have arrived." Scott said looking to people who had gone to sleep then his eyes shifted to Jess whose head was on his shoulder.

"You know it rude to stare at people." Jess said waking up and smiling at her fiancé. After which she kissed him on lips to which Scott responded just as their lips met.

"Guys wait until you reach Scott's house before you continue with this make out session please." Sammy said while pretending to be sick. Jess just rolled her eyes and rested her head on Scott's shoulder as he drive to Isaac's and Stiles' house and dropped the six couples off, before heading to Scott's house.

"Scott McCall calm down everything is going to be okay." Jess said to Scott who was starting to freak out on what his mom was going to say.

"Yes Jessica Amelia Jackson your wish is my command." Scott replied to Jess who just smirked. "We are here Jess." They got off the car and Scott took out the bags before they headed inside. 'Here goes nothing' Scott thought to him self then looked at his fiancé to ring the bell.

"I will check who it is Ms McCall." A voice said from inside which made Scott's eyes widen. Allison opened the door and saw Scott. She ran to him while pushing Jess aside causing her to fall. "I missed you so much Scott I should have never broken up with you." Allison said then kissed Scott on the lips but don't receive any response rather moved her to the side and moved to Jess.

"Are you okay Jess?" Scott asked Jess while giving hand to help her get up. Jess takes the hand and gets up.

"Yeah I'm okay Scott. Thankfully I was able to prevent falling hard on the cement." Jess replied then looks at Allison. "You must be Allison. Hi I'm Jessica Amelia Jackson Scott's fiancé." Allison just froze on the spot.

"Who is at the door?" Mellissa said coming to the door. "Scott McCall you should called or texted me that you were coming. However first I want to meet Jessica and official welcome her to the family." Jess turns around hearing her name and steps closer to Scott that her face is visible.

"I'm Jessica and it is nice to meet you Ms McCall." Jess Said while stepping ahead of Scott so that Mellissa could have a better look at her.

"It is Mellissa for you Jessica." Mellissa said while smiling at her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Then you have to call me Amy or Mia, Mellissa." Jess said smiling back at Mellissa.

"Wow mom you should feel honoured because Jess doesn't let anyone call her Amy or Mia without her permission not even me." Scott tells her mom who looks at Jess who just nods.

"Well then it settled I'm calling to Mia from now onwards." Mellissa takes Jess inside the house and starts to show the way around.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison who was still frozen. Allison just nodded and turned to the direction of her house. "Okay then sees you around." Scott takes the bags and goes inside the house.

_The next day_

'Guys we have to meet and plan for Mia's birthday.' Emma messaged everyone in the gang beside for Jess.

"Scott, Mia breakfast is ready and kept on the counter take whenever you are hungry. I'm off to work." Mellissa said standing next to the door.

"Okay mom, see you in the evening" Scott replied to his mom. "Jess wake up its 9:30 in the morning. We have to breakfast and meet everyone at Stiles' home." Jess opened her eyes slowly and faced Scott. Then they kissed which turned into an intensive making out session turned having hot sex for 2 hours. Once they meet their friends they got yelling from everyone due to being late.

"You can't blame us if we can't resist each other so much." Jess defended Scott and herself when she saw a person standing at visible distance. This caused Jess to freeze everyone looked to see standing at the distance. This person was no other than Gerard Argent not only grandfather to Allison but also Jessica. Emma sensed what was going on in Jess' mind and put hand on her shoulder. This caused Jess to look at Emma who mouthed _no Mia he is not worth it. _Scott and Isaac noticed the fiancé and girlfriend respectively. Jess and Emma excused themselves and went a little distance and were talking. Scott and Isaac went to the ladies.

"Guys are there something you are not telling us by any change." Scott asked Jess into the eye so that he could read what was wrong.

"Well you see Gerard there is Mia grandfather and the reason why her parents died when Mia was 10 protecting her." Emma replied to Scott while looking worriedly at Jess hoping she would control her anger.

"Wait what?! Start from the beginning." Isaac said while looking at his girlfriend. Scott just pulled Jess into a hug as she began crying into his shoulder.

"Not here somewhere he won't see or notice Jess and try to do something." Scott said still holding Jess in a hug. "We go to my home then tell us the whole story." Emma and Isaac just nodded and went to tell the rest of the gang.

They walked to Scott's home. Once they arrived they seated down and got a cup of coffee for themselves.

"Right now tell us the whole story about Jess' history and do not leave out any details." Scott said looking at Emma and Sammy.

"Okay everyone is prepared to sit here for sometime." Sammy said relaxing into Danny body.

**Please review and thanks for the previous review. I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/cs are mine. **** Nikki500 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/c mine.**

"Right now tell us the whole story about Jess' history and do not leave out any details." Scott said looking at Emma and Sammy.

"Okay everyone is prepared to sit here for sometime." Sammy said relaxing into Danny body. "Well Amy was bitten when see was 7, she had already known about werewolf thanks to her family training her from the age of 4. Therefore she told her parents, her parents decided not to tell Gerard because he would have killed her; and this one thing her parents didn't want you see they might be werewolf hunters but they loved Amy no matter if she was a werewolf. Therefore they found the alpha that had bitten Amy and convince to change Em and I so we could help her also the alpha decided to help because she was a very kind person."

"Then for 3 years we changed together in full moons and learned how to control it. However Mia's 10th birthday fell on a full moon, that is when Gerard found about us." Emma continued from where Sammy finished. "Gerard was furious and went got a gun and silver from the study. Mia parents came in front of us when Gerard shot at us. They fell and our alpha went to attack Gerard however Gerard got out a silver dagger and stabbed it into her heart. From day Mia to turn into a true Alpha because she saved her parents by giving some of her power of healing out true will power and love. Our alpha was happy that she didn't die without leaving us an alpha. However when her parents healed they didn't remember the life as hunters and Mia as their daughter. Therefore they stayed with Mia's and Sammy's grandparent who are also werewolf hunter but accepted that their granddaughter were werewolf. Since then Mia has been living with mine and Sammy's family. That's the whole story of Mia's past before you guys meet us." Once Emma had done telling she was looking if anyone had any question.

"So if you telling are that Gerard is Jess grant father that means Allison is her cousin sister." Stiles said without trying to look confused.

"We are first cousin." Jess replied to Stiles doubt.

**Please review and thanks for the previous review. I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/cs are mine. **** Nikki500 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/c mine.**

"So if you telling are that Gerard is Jess grant father that means Allison is her cousin sister." Stiles said without trying to look confused.

"We are first cousin." Jess replied to Stiles doubt. Everyone looked at Jess, as they were shocked to hear her talk. "Though Allison and Chris don't know that we are alive and that my parents have lost their memory."

"Jess you will not be facing Gerard alone; we are with you." Scott said while hugging Jess.

"I know Scott darling." Jess stated and then kissed Scott on the lips. At that moment the bell rang, Isaac got up and went to open door.

"Hi Ms McCall long time since we have meet." Isaac said to Mellissa how smiled at Isaac.

**I know this a short chapter. Please review and thanks for the previous review. I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/cs are mine. **** Nikki500 **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/c mine.**

"Hi Ms McCall long time since we have meet." Isaac said to Mellissa how smiled at Isaac.

"Yes Isaac a very long time," Mellissa stated as she entered the house "I expected some information about my son from you; Stiles and Lydia but I got nothing."

"Hahahaha at least he is fine Ms McCall." Isaac responded to the statement with a smile.

"I guess I can't ignore that." Mellissa said laughing while entering the living room. "Who are this lovely people?"

"Oh this is Emma Johns, Samantha Jackson-Andrews and Daniel 'Danny' Mathews," Jessica replied "Emma and Sammy are part of my pack and Danny is part of Scott's pack."

"Nice to meet all of you." Mellissa said "why don't I get something prepared for you lot to eat?"

"I'll help you Mellissa." Jessica said as she got up.

"Thank you Mia for your help." Mellissa said to Jessica smiling.

"You are welcome." Jessica said smiling back at Mellissa.

**I know this a short chapter. Please review and thanks for the previous review. I don't own Teen Wolf only the o/cs are mine. **** Nikki500 **


End file.
